Here In Your Arms
by Dora Kasenger
Summary: Songfic. HelloGoodbye's Here In Your Arms. Alex's P.O.V. Set after season 6 finale. Warning: slash&fluff.


**Here** (**In Your Arms**)

This is our second try on a relationship, but the stakes are so much higher now. This time, we're not in high school – well, _she_'s not in high school.

I quit my stripping job for her; I attended my first Degrassi school dance with her; I left home for her, and she promised to take care of me. Right now, she's all I have, and I'm quite certain she knows that.

But, the dance is over, and she's buzzed on too much caffeine. Quite honestly, I hope she's okay to drive, because I don't have the money to get my driver's license. (When I find another job, I've set that as my next goal.)

"Paige," I began, my voice coming out hoarser than I wanted, so I cleared my throat. She looked to me, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "How did you know I was going to show up?" When she had pulled me close for a slow dance, she told me she knew I was going to show up.

Her smile widened, and she gripped my hand tighter, our fingers lacing. "I knew you missed me, and you didn't want to lose me again." She whispered, her cheek brushing against mine; I knew she was being bold, but hesitant too. I felt her squeeze my hand, and opened the passenger seat door for me.

_Our lips can touch, our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch… here._

After we climbed out of the car, I slung my duffel over my shoulder, and I watched her unlock the door.

"Marco is with his parents in Calgary, and Ellie's staying with Jesse tonight…" She explained, pushing the door open, and stepping aside, a gesture for me to walk ahead of her.

Once she stepped inside, I set my bag down at the foot of the stairs, watching her lock the door again, began she turned to face me.

"You can change in my room; upstairs, next to-"  
"I know which room is yours, Paige."

Her cheeks flushed, head bowed; I could tell she was speechless, because her lips kept moving, but there was no sound with the movement.

Silently, she reached for my bag, as did I. Fingertips graze the back of my hand, and my breath caught in my throat. "I can take my own bag."

She nodded back, sighing slightly. "How does a movie and popcorn sound, hun?" She questioned, a soft smile returning to her jovial face, blue eyes shimmering in the dim lighting.

"Sounds good to me, Paigey,"

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly..._

Ten minutes later, I started down the stairs quietly, dressed in my pajamas: plaid cotton pants, a slightly oversized white shirt, and a fresh pair of socks. My arms crossed over my chest, and I sat next to Paige on the couch, reaching my hand into the popcorn bowl in her lap.

"So, what're we watching?" I asked anxiously, my arm finding its way around her shoulders; she smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder, pressing 'play' on the DVD player remote.

"One of my favorites, hun," Paige whispered back, as the movie started.

I recognized the movie immediately: I hate scary movies. So, I distracted myself, twirling her hair around my fingers. Not once did I look to the screen.

"Paigey," I whispered, feeling her shift against me more. "I hate scary movies."

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll turn it off, then." She yawned her words, and kept leaning into me more and more. Before I was completely aware of our setup, we were both too tired to move; drifting off to sleep…

_I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me._

Morning came all too soon, and I heard a doorknob turning, followed by Marco's and Ellie's voices. Opening my eyes, I smiled sleepily, slowly stroking Paige's hair, until she shifted a bit. She had ended up on top of me, her head on my shoulder. As her blue eyes opened, she too smiled, running her fingers through my messy hair.

"Paige! Ellie and I are home!" Marco dropped his bags, starting up the stairs behind Ellie.

"She's not in any of the beds."

Hearing their worried voices, she giggled, and my smile widened.

"Paige? Is that you?" As Marco rounded the couch, I saw him smile. "I found her, El… she's on the couch."

Paige buried her face in my shoulder, her face reddened.

"We fell asleep watching a movie, Marco."

With that, he walked away, shaking his head a bit.

"I should probably start looking for an-"

Before I could finish my sentence, our lips collided.

_Our lips can touch. Our lips can touch... here. You are the one, the one who lies close to me, whispers "Hello. I've missed you quite terribly". I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._


End file.
